Butterfly Kisses
by syncrOLICITY
Summary: Just three months before his daughter, Isabella's, wedding, Charlie Swan lost the five-year battle with cancer. On her special day, emotions were running high and, when it came to the father-daughter dance, Bella wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through. With the help of her new husband, Edward, Bella's older brother, Emmett, manages to make the moment even more special.


**Hi.**

 **So this idea came to me after I watched a video on YouTube. I cried, twice, and decided to write this.**

 **This is only going to be a one-shot as it wouldn't make sense to write it as a full story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **It's named after the song, Butterfly Kisses, by Bob Carlisle, and if you haven't listened to it, I recommend that you do.**

 **Hope you enjoy and make sure you've got tissues at the ready.**

* * *

It felt as if I had just fallen to sleep when the sound of knuckles hitting the wooden door woke me up.

I sat up as the white pine door of my childhood bedroom opened and my mom peered around the corner.

"Sorry to wake you, sweetie, but breakfast is on the table."

I gave her a soft smile. "It's okay. Um, I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay, baby," she said before shutting the door. I heard her footsteps trailing softly down the wooden stairs and sighed.

I climbed out of bed and moved over to my closet, where I reached for a soft sweater to cover the goose pimples that had appeared on my arms from the cold. Washington wasn't the warmest place on earth, especially at winter, and I had become used to the Californian heat.

Before I closed my closet, I caught the sight of a long white garment bag hanging on the rack. I stepped forward and unzipped the top, taking a peak at the gown inside before stepping back and closing the closet door. I paused in front of the mirror on my closet door and looked at the diamond sitting on my fourth finger on my left hand. With a small smile, I rubbed my thumb over the top of it before sighing and making my way downstairs.

When I got into the dining room, my brother, Emmett, was already seated.

"There she is; the woman of the day. How are you feeling, Bride?" he asked with a wide smile.

I smiled as I took my seat at the head of the table. "I'm excited. And nervous."

"Understandable, sweetie," my mom told me as she walked into the room with the plates. She set them down in front of us and kissed my head before taking the seat to my right. "I was a wreck the morning of my wedding to your father." We all smiled sadly. "Dig in; we've got a long and exciting day ahead of us."

After breakfast, they cleaned up while I went to shower, despite my offer to help them. I shampooed, conditioned and shaved my whole body before wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel and moving back into my bedroom. I moisturized and blow dried my hair and tied it up in a messy bun on the top of my head before dressing in the pale blue sweatpants that had been neatly folded and left on my bed. I matched it with a plain white tank top and the matching pale blue hoodie. I slipped my feet into the white sneakers that had been left out for me and made my way downstairs where mom was waiting to leave.

We dropped my brother off and picked up my sister-in-law Rosalie, sister-in-law to-be Alice, mother-in-law to-be Esme and best friend Angela from the hotel just outside of town that they had stayed at that night, which was also the hotel the reception was being held in, before and then we were on our way to get our hair and makeup done.

It was a long fifty-minute journey to the salon but, finally, we made it. Mom parked the car and we headed inside, where we were greeted like celebrities.

"You must be the bride," the obviously gay man with a strong southern accent told me after welcoming us. I smiled and nodded. "I'm Jake, this is my salon. Why don't you ladies come and take a seat?"

He led us over to the chairs where the ladies who were doing our hair were waiting for us.

"So, tell me about your fiancé," Jake said to me as he began messing with my hair.

I smiled, thinking about the man who, in seven hours, would become my husband. "Well, his names Edward. We met at a football game my sophomore year; he was a senior."

"So ya'll went to the same college?" he asked as he parted my hair into sections ready to curl.

""No, different colleges; I went to UCLA and he went to Northeastern. Our college's teams were playing each other and he and his friends decided to fly to LA to support another friend who was on the team. We met at a bar the night before he left for Chicago. I didn't hear from him again for another couple year. We met again just after I graduated two years ago; I was in Seattle for the summer visiting my brother. I had taken my nieces and nephew out for the day to give my brother and his wife a break and we just so happened to visit the park where _he_ had taken _his_ nephews to."

"It was fate." I smiled and nodded, thinking about the shocked look on both mine and Edward's faces when my nephew, Ezra, dragged me over to meet his new best friend's uncle. "And ya'll have been together since?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was difficult for a few months because I still lived in LA; I had gotten a job at the magazine I had interned at during college so, even though it was only two states away, it was hard being apart after spending the summer together."

"So how did ya'll make it work?"

"Well after a _very_ dramatic argument about how we never got to see each other, I honestly thought that was it, we were over. I was sitting on my couch with a tub of ice cream and a cheap bottle of wine when there was a knock on my door. It was Edward. He told me he was sorry and that he wasn't willing to let a stupid thing like distance ruin the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"He is."

Jake continued to work on my hair and we chatted back and force about different things. Finally, he stopped messing with my hair and took a step back.

"Done. What do you think?"

"I love it. Thank you _so_ much Jake," I told him as I stood up and gave him a hug.

"You're quite alright, sweetie pie. Time to do your makeup; Tanya's waiting for you over there."

I went over to Tanya, a tall curvy woman with long strawberry blonde hair. Like Jake and I, we talked about various different things while she worked on my face. She asked about Edward and the wedding and I retold the story of how we got together. She was still gushing about it as she finished.

"Okay, we're done. What do you think?" she asked as she held up a mirror.

I looked at the work she had done, noticing how smooth my skin looked and how wide and excited my usually plain brown eyes were.

"I love it. Thank you so much," I told her, hugging her carefully as to not mess up hers and Jake's work.

"Oh, Bells," Jake gushed as he walked over to us. "You look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack o' pancakes."

I frowned but smiled, assuming it was a compliment. "Thank you."

Shortly after, when all of the girls were done with hair and makeup, we left the salon and headed back to the hotel everyone but mom, Emmett and I had stayed in last night. We picked up my nieces and headed back to my mom's house to finish getting ready.

Two hours before the wedding we made our way to the church and where we all changed into our dresses and applied the finishing touches.

Time seemed to fly by and, fifteen minutes before the ceremony was meant to start, I found myself standing in the bride's room alone, staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at the beautiful white gown, also known as the most expensive thing I owned, made with delicate lace, fitting me like it was made just for me. I took in my elegantly styled hair that fell down my back in gentle waves. I glanced at the diamond ring on my finger, thinking about the moment my soulmate had asked me to spend the rest of our lives with him. I looked at my wide brown eyes, glistening in unshed tears. And finally, I stared at the small black ribbon pendant that was resting softly around my neck.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to face it just as my brother stepped into the room.

"Wow, Bellie, you look beautiful," he told me, his dark blue eyes shiny. I smiled widely and then turned back to the mirror. He stepped behind me, his six foot four body towering over my five foot three frame. "Dad would be so proud of you," he told me, and a tear escaped from my left eye as I finally let myself think about what I had been trying to keep at bay all day.

Emmett turned me and caught it before it could fall any further and then took me into his arms. There was another knock at the door and Angela opened it, she noticed our damp faces and smiled sadly.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to start if you are."

Emmett let go of me. "Come on, little sis; let's go get you married."

I nodded and quickly fixed my makeup before leaving the room.

It felt like time stood still as I stood in front of those double wooden doors, the only things separating me and my future. The doors opened and my nieces, Adeline and Maisie – the flower girls – stepped out. Before I could get a glimpse of Edward, the doors closed again. Each time they opened, to let Alice, Rosalie and then Angela out, I attempted to find him but the doors always closed before I was able to.

Finally, however, it was my turn. I linked my arm with Emmett's and he gave my hand one last squeeze before the doors opened one last time and we took the first step.

I couldn't hear the music, playing the familiar tune that so many had heard as they made the same walk I was currently making. I couldn't see the people standing either side of me, friends and family who had come to share this moment with us. To be honest, I couldn't really feel Emmett from where he walked beside me, giving me away.

All I could see was _him_.

The man who had walked me home the night we met because he didn't want me walking alone, even though _he_ was the one who was in a strange city; the man who had spent the day with me and my nieces and nephews that summer were reunited; the man who packed up his life because he couldn't stand the thought of losing me; the man who held me every night over the last three months as I cried.

The man I was going to spend my forever with.

Finally, we reached the end of the aisle and Emmett kissed my cheek and shook Edward's hand.

"Please be seated," the priest said and everyone sat down. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." We waited a few moments before continuing. "Thank you. Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"I do, I place of our father," Emmett said before kissing my cheek again and moving to sit in between my mom and his wife.

" _Lord, behold our family here assembled. We thank you for this place in which we dwell, for the love that unites us, for the peace accorded us this day, for the hope with which we expect the morrow, for the health, the work, the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful; for our friends in all parts of the earth. Amen_ ," the priest read. " _Wedding Prayer_ by Robert Louis Stevenson. "Marriage is the ultimate union and equal partnership of a man and woman," he told us. "It comes from the hand of God, who created male and female in his image.

"Permanency, exclusivity and faithfulness are essential to marriage because they foster and protect the two equal purposes of marriage. These two purposes are unitize – the growth in mutual love between spouses – and procreation – the generation and education of children. A family arises from marriage. Parents, children and family members form a Church of the home; the place where the Church lives in the daily love, care, hospitality, sacrifice, forgiveness, prayer and faith of ordinary families." He shut his book and smiled at us. "Now I understand you have prepared your own vowels." We nodded. "Edward, why don't you begin?"

Edward smiled at me and cleared his throat before speaking. "Bella, it's hard to believe that you've only been in my life two years, because I can't imagine what I did before you. How did I wake up every morning without seeing your beautiful face? How did I go all day without receiving your random text messages?" I laughed and looked at our friends and families confused faces. "How did I fall asleep without hearing your soft voice, telling me you love me? Like all relationships, we've had our bad days and our arguments, but I'm standing here today because, despite those bad times and arguments, a bad day with you is one hundred times better than good day without you. I love you, so much. I made a promise to a special person to make sure you know how beautiful, and smart, and loved you are, and I will spend every day, for the rest of our lives, keeping that promise." He finished with a smile

"Bella," the priest said, telling me it was my turn.

"Oh my, how do I follow that?" I told him, letting go of one of his hands to wipe a tear from my face. "Um, I just wanna clarify for our friends and family what you meant when you said random messages." Addressing the audience, I said, "One of the first things I found out about Edward when we met was how his brain is full of the most random facts. Seriously, I'd say something like "I'm craving pancakes" and he would tell me what the world record for the most pancake flips is." Everyone laughed as Edward blushed slightly. "After this, after I went back to California after our first summer together, I decided to find some of the most useless facts and send them to him, every day, to see if he knew them. Which, most of the time, he did.

"Anyway, when I sat down to write what I'd say today, one fact in particular came to mind. It was my twenty-third birthday, and I travelled up here to see you and my family. And all weekend I was trying to find a way to tell you I loved you. I'd never said it before, and I was terrified. I had so many opportunities to do it, but every time I'd look at you, the words would be _right there_ but nothing would come out. The weekend went so fast and I was leaving. I cried, because I still hadn't said the words, and time had run out. I was in the cab, waving goodbye, and you still didn't know how I really felt.

"Finally, I goggled 'facts about love' and I read that sixty-four percent of men say 'I love you' first in relationships. I sent it to you and then boarded my plane. When I got home, I think it was barely an hour later there was a knock on my door and you were standing there. You told me you knew that fact and then you kissed me, and told me you loved me. You had followed me all the way back to California to tell me you loved me.

"You asked what you would do without me, but the real question is what would I do without you? You have been the most random, unexpected thing in my life and I know for a fact that I am the luckiest woman in the world that I get to share my life with you. I love you so much."

Edward stepped forward and kissed me. The priest cleared his throat as the audience laughed and we separated.

"May we have the rings?" Angela and Jasper, Edward's best man and brother-in-law, stepped forward and handed them to us. "Thank you. Edward."

Edward held the white gold band up to my hand and said, "I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He pushed the ring on my finger."

"Bella."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I placed the matching band on his finger.

"Throughout this ceremony, Edward and Bella have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. It is now my pleasure and with the power invested in me by the state of Washington, that I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, _now_ you may kiss your bride."

Our friends and family laughed as Edward whispered, "Finally," before stepping forward and capturing my lips with his.

The reception was in full swing. Everyone was eating and dancing and laughing. The speeches had been made and the cake had been cut. Edward and I had just finished our first official dance as man and wife when my brother grabbed the microphone and stood in the center of the dance floor.

"Um, it's time to introduce the bride and father dance. As you all may, or may not, know, and or have noticed, we're missing someone pretty important this evening, that would be here for the dance with his little girl," Emmett started, and tears began to fill my eyes. "So I decided I wanted to do something special for Bella. Not only for Bella, but for dad, knowing that dad would be elated to be here with us today." The crowd starting to clap and Emmett smiled. "Um, everyone who knew our dad before he passed away knows how much Bella meant to him. Sure he loved me, and he loved mom, and he loved my wife and my kids, but, no matter who would come into his life, Bella remained the apple of his eye. And, when Bella and Edward left to return to California after announcing their engagement last year, my dad put a song on and, he would never have admitted it, but he cried.

"The song was _Butterfly Kisses_ , and I could _swear_ it was written about my dad and my baby sister. And I know Bella has been dreading this moment, ever since our dad passed away a few months ago. So, with the help of her new husband," he smiled at Edward, "I wanted to make this moment special."

Edward kissed my head and then walked off of the dance floor. He must have pressed play on the music station because the familiar melody of the song I was going to dance with my father to fill the room. I bit my lip to try to stop myself from crying.

Jasper walked towards me and held out his hands for me to dance with him. I smiled and wrapped one hand around his shoulder and put my other hand in one of his.

" _There's two things I know for sure._ " I figured out what was different, and I could no longer hold the tears back. Instead of Bob Carlisle singing, it was my brother's voice coming through the speaker. " _She was sent here from Heaven, and she's daddy's little girl._ "

"Shh, it's okay," Jasper whisperer to me as he sobbed.

" _As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes. And I thank God for all of the joy in my life. Oh, but most of all. For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers. Sticking little white flowers all up in here hair,_ " my brother sang as I covered my mouth, crying to control the tears. " _'Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride.' 'I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried.' Oh, for all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._ "

Jasper kissed my cheek as my new father-in-law walked towards us. He slapped Jasper on the back before taking me into his arms. I wrapped both of mine around his neck and sobbed.

" _Sweet sixteen today. She's looking like her mama a little more every day. One part woman, another part girl. To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember._ " As the chorus began again, Carlisle started singing along quietly in my ear, making my cries even more uncontrollable. " _Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. 'You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time'. Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

" _All the precious time; oh, like the wind, the years go by. Precious butterfly. Spread your wings and fly._ "

Emmett walked onto the dancefloor next and Carlisle kissed my cheek like Jasper had done.

" _She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room, just staring at her. She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said that I'm sure, dad would feel like he's losing his little girl._ " I could no longer hold myself up as my sobs took over my body, and Emmett had to hold me up. " _Oh, but most of all, butterfly kisses with her mama there. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. 'Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time.' 'Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?' 'Daddy, don't cry.' Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses. I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what_ love _is. I know I've gotta let her go, but I always remember, every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses._ "

As the song ended, Emmett whispered, "I love you _so_ much, baby-Bell. Dad would be so proud of you."

He let go of me as Edward walked back onto the dancefloor and wrapped me in his arms as I continued to cry. "You might wanna go hug your mom," he told me after a few moments. "She's struggling."

I looked up and noticed Esme, Alice and Rosalie trying to comfort my crying mother. I left his arms and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her neck as we cried together. After a few moments I felt Emmett's arms around us as we continued to grieve for the man who was missing from our lives.

As the evening began to wind down, I was back on the dancefloor with my husband. We were silently swaying together with my head rested against his chest when I felt a tickle sensation on my cheek.

"Was that you?" I asked him quietly.

"Was what me?" he asked back and I smiled, shaking my head.

There was only one other person it could have been and, as I rest my head back on my husband's chest, I looked towards the ceiling, where my dad was looking down from, giving me butterfly kisses from his place up above.

The End

* * *

 **So what did you think? Did you cry like I did?  
**

 **I'm going to post a link of the original song and the video I got the idea from on my bio page so make sure you go and check them both out.**

 **And, if you liked this, please leave a review and go check out my other two full-length stories, _America's Hero_ and _Cali Girls._ Links can be found on my page**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


End file.
